<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【那翔】嘘——那是神父的秘密 by FeliciaZ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948707">【那翔】嘘——那是神父的秘密</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaZ/pseuds/FeliciaZ'>FeliciaZ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaZ/pseuds/FeliciaZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>神父那月X魅魔翔，有一小部分不明显的砂月出现。<br/>四之宫神父救下被诅咒变成了魅魔的精灵小王子，然后金屋藏娇（X）和他一起生活的故事。</p><p>（完全纯爱向，车并不太高速X前半可能让人觉得稍微有一点严肃，然而本质是沙雕小甜饼）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo/Shinomiya Natsuki, Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo/Shinomiya Satsuki, 四之宫砂月/来栖翔, 四之宫那月/来栖翔</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【那翔】嘘——那是神父的秘密</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“愿全能的天主降福于你，愿你的眼前为美、身前为善；天使会为你歌唱，圣子、圣父、圣灵永远与你同在，阿门。”</p><p>年轻的神父微笑着亲吻婴儿的额头，将施洗的圣水洒到他的头顶。<br/>
左角的圣歌队已经开始准备奏起最后的咏唱，他抬起手臂，阳光透过琉璃彩窗，斑斓地照在纯白的衣袖上，从下往上望去，眼镜的反射光让他的表情透出一种朦胧而难明的慈悲。</p><p>一切淹没在轻缓高扬的音乐里。</p><p>“四之宫神父，”施洗仪式结束后，抱着婴儿的年轻母亲匆匆追上神父的脚步，“稍后我们会为犬子办一个小小的受洗宴，请您务必……”</p><p>而四之宫只是略带歉意地给她一个笑容，“非常遗憾，我接下去还有不得不做的事情。祝愿你们的宴会愉快。”</p><p>女子欲言又止，最后还是与他低首道别。她的丈夫从后面赶上来，只来得及看见一个背影。</p><p>“这次还是没请到神父大人吗？”</p><p>女子摇摇头，“一如往常。”</p><p>这位神秘俊美又出身高贵的神父，骤然从教廷被调任到这个偏僻之地，却没有任何眼高于顶的怨言，甘之如饴地独自住在教堂背后简陋的小屋里。温和、渊博、教养极好，似乎没有值得指摘的地方，只是——他几乎不离开教堂周围一步，也从来不参加镇上居民的任何活动。</p><p>教堂背面有一片蔷薇园，本来荒败了很久，在新任神父的手上却逐渐欣欣向荣起来。神父的的小屋就在花园尽头，被茂密的荆棘花墙包围在内，仿佛一个神秘又美丽的藏宝窟。</p><p>平素这个僻静之地一丝人声也无，此刻却有提琴悠扬的声音从屋中飘散出来，轻轻浅浅的旋律令人联想到微风下湖泊泛起的涟漪。四之宫一顿，随即更加步履轻快地绕过花墙，开门走进屋内。</p><p>拉琴的人盘腿坐在铺满阳光的窗台下，是一个金发的男孩。他阖着眼睛，似乎在感受什么，慢慢拉着一首悠扬的恰空舞曲。<br/>
听到开门的声音，男孩睁开眼睛，水蓝色的眼瞳映在阳光下，就像浸润在大海中的宝石，呈出无辜又澄澈的神色。</p><p>“小翔——！”在外一贯温和稳重的四之宫神父以一种少有的兴致小跑过去，一把将他抱进怀里，“今天身体状况看起来很好？好久没听见你拉琴了。”</p><p>“松，松开！说了多少次不要这样抱我……”男孩有些痛苦地拍他的背，试图推开他，等到好不容易被放开，身上本来宽松的丝质罩衫已经乱七八糟，领口滑下露出了一边肩膀。他气鼓鼓地提回来，一边大声指控：“你就不能别一见到人就抱过来吗！还有今天早上，你又没跟我说一声就走了！”</p><p>四之宫只能抱歉地乖乖回答：“因为看小翔睡得实在很香，不忍心叫醒你……昨天晚上那么严重，你肯定很辛苦……”</p><p>男孩的脸马上腾地红起来，张口似乎想说什么，半晌却只憋出来一句：“……又不是我想这样的。”</p><p>“嗯，我知道，小翔比谁都不想这样。”年轻的神父用清澈温柔又充满同情的绿色眼眸注视他，“像这样只能被我藏在家里，没有了我就活不下去的生活，小翔肯定一点都不喜欢。”<br/>
他说着，再次把男孩抱到怀里，“我只是想在这种无可选择的生活里，让小翔能尽可能地开心一些。”</p><p>翔在神父怀里显得又乖又小只，好一会儿后慢慢把头靠到他的肩膀上，低声问道：“那……你呢？你也觉得这种生活……很讨厌吗？”</p><p>“恰恰相反，我很喜欢噢。因为可以独占小翔啊。”四之宫笑眯眯地、几乎是不假思索地回答道。</p><p>翔蓦地哽住，脸上瞬间爬满红晕，随即掩饰一样没好气地锤四之宫的胸口，“笨蛋神父！在家里养魅魔的神父估计全天下也就你一个了！而且还没心没肺乐此不疲，你这也能叫神父吗！”</p><p>四之宫被他锤得咯咯笑，含糊不清地道：“因为…小翔不只是魅魔…还是小精灵嘛…”</p><p>听到“小精灵”三个字，翔的动作骤地停了。而四之宫捉住他的手，微笑着送到嘴边亲了一口，“而且还是我最重要的王子殿下呀，小翔王子～”</p><p>面对他的热情，翔却只偏过头去，小小的侧脸被清爽的金色发丝盖去大半，显得低沉又落寞。</p><p>“我已经不是精灵了……更不是什么王子。”他小声说，尾音湮没在宁静温暖的空气里，“我……只是一个被神抛弃的，最下等的恶魔。”</p><p>神父一贯温和的眼中马上染上悲伤的神色，甚至有雾气聚集起来，漾出温柔的波光。</p><p>他轻而珍重地将男孩的脸扭回来，把胸前的十字架贴到他的额头，印下一吻：“……在神面前的每一刻，我都在为你祈祷，在你面前的每一刻，我都在替你悲伤。我的精灵，我的王子，我的爱……我相信神不会抛弃任何一个信徒，每一个迷途的羔羊最终都会回到祂身边……而这场试炼，我会一直陪伴你到最后。”</p><p>翔罕见地没有抗拒他的怀抱，语气却格外的苦涩沉静：“那月，谢谢你……这些日子，如果不是有你在，每一天对我都会如地狱般煎熬……真的谢谢你。”</p><p>说完，他竭力挤出一抹笑，然而那个笑容实在是太过辛酸，神父握着他的双手，联想到过去的岁月，晶莹剔透的泪珠终于不受控制地滚落下来。</p><p>他想到当年他们初遇的时候。不受宠的小小贵族庶子，在迷路的薄暮之森林里，突然与从天而降的一个同样小小的精灵相遇。</p><p>点点荧光缠绕小精灵繁复华丽的服饰，像天空又像浅海的水蓝色眼睛略带高傲却又不掩善意地回望他，问他这么迟了还在这种地方做什么。</p><p>在四之宫从前往后虔诚而单调的人生中，再也没有更胜于此的悸动与美景。</p><p>生活在森林中的精灵小王子牵着小孩的手帮他找到回家的路，从此他们成为了心照不宣的朋友。小孩做了那个森林的常客，他们一起淌过夏天的溪水，与路边的小兔子讲笑话。后来四之宫从家里偷来一把小提琴作为给他精灵朋友的礼物，他们一起对着老旧的琴谱练习，站在巨大的红豆杉下拉磕磕跘跘的二重奏。</p><p>当时的翔是多么纯洁啊！犹胜冰雪的清澈眼睛，不可动摇的虔诚信仰，小小却饱含活力的身姿，比春樱还要惹人怜爱。</p><p>然而比年少的友情更不可抗拒的是命中注定的离别。他们共度的快乐日子比花开花败更加无常，十一岁那年，四之宫的伯爵父亲将这个可有可无的庶子送给了教廷，让他学习神学。</p><p>岁月如梭，物是人非。待四之宫七年之后终于有机会再回到那片森林，他纯洁可爱的精灵朋友已经再也没有踪迹可寻。</p><p>四之宫一面在教廷供职，一面焦急地四处寻找，终于在最后关头从黑市救下了已经奄奄一息的翔。他虔诚地学习了这么多年救赎与信仰的方法，却第一次知道把一个纯洁的生命推入万劫不复的诅咒中居然如此简单。</p><p>——在精灵王族错综复杂的内斗中，小王子被亲人下了最恶毒的咒语，从高贵的精灵变成了最下等的魅魔。</p><p>他最重要、最挂念、最喜爱的人差一点就要变成别人肆意亵弄的玩具，这一点让四之宫十多年来第一次被怒火冲昏了头脑。他从小力气就怪异的大，回过神后才发现整个黑市拍卖场都险些被他掀翻了。</p><p>他的所作所为也许是触动了某些大人物的利益，教养了他7年多的教廷，毫不留情地将他逐到了偏远的小镇。本来倍受期待的年轻人，一下子变成被遗忘的禁忌。</p><p>而且他很快发现不管什么方法都无法从恶毒的诅咒中拯救他的朋友。接踵而来的绝望和痛苦让他光明一片的信仰骤地裂出黑暗的缝隙。</p><p>神真的存在吗？<br/>
神如果存在，为什么如此是非不分？<br/>
为什么纵容恶人，为什么要这样对待他最好的朋友？</p><p>在濒临崩溃的疑问中，仍然是翔拯救了他。精神刚刚好转一点的男孩抓着他的手，垂着眼睑，睫毛像翅膀一样轻轻扑棱着，小声说：“那月，你要相信——相信一切都是神最好的安排。我的父母从小就教导我这一点……虽然现在已经不可能再见到他们，但我仍然坚信不疑。”</p><p>然而那时候的翔还没有预料到之后的他将会经历何等苦不堪言的屈辱和磨难。魅魔的诅咒在他的身上一日日稳固下去，他的体质也日渐改变。羞耻又痛苦的发作从一周一次、两日一次、到后面几乎时时刻刻都会从他体内勾起无尽的空虚。他一开始还能靠自己熬过去，后来实在撑不下去了，无法作壁上观的神父才开始强行帮助他。</p><p>第一次的时候，翔赤裸着喘息着，一面捂着眼睛，声音已经完全哽咽。</p><p>“杀了我吧……那月，杀了我，我不能连累你也被玷污，我不会有未来了，神已经将我遗弃……”</p><p>“嘘——嘘，别这样说，神不会放弃任何一个信徒。”四之宫悲伤而温柔地垂头吻他，“如果祂没有放弃你，那我必定会将你救赎；如果祂真的放弃了你……那就让我陪你同坠地狱吧。”</p><p>“我会永远与你同在。”</p><p> </p><p>那时候神父的话语仍然鲜明，美丽脆弱的眼泪也与现在如出一辙。<br/>
翔伸手试图接住他的泪水，水珠绽在掌心，很快就湿漉漉地染了一片，却奇迹般让他心里的重负轻了很多。他百感交集地去抹四之宫的眼睛：“笨蛋，你哭什么，我都没哭！”</p><p>四之宫托着他的手，将脸倚上去，轻轻说：“因为小翔不哭，所以我才忍不住要为你流泪……我多么希望能为你承担全部的痛苦……神啊，如果要惩罚，请冲我来吧，这个人纯洁、无辜又虔诚，他的命运却太过残酷……”</p><p>“好了好了！太肉麻了！”翔的脸又红了，赶紧把他推开，刚想从窗台爬下去，触地时双腿却一软，熟悉又空虚的躁动从小腹爬起，像不期而至的浪潮一般席卷而来。慌忙之中他抓住四之宫的衣摆，倒在他膝盖上。</p><p>“怎么了？又发作了吗？”神父担忧地梳了梳翔的金发，非常轻松地又把他抱回怀里。</p><p>“闪……闪开！不是很严重的发作……你离我远一点，我自己……”翔揪着身前人的衣服，动作说不清是在推拒还是试图拉进。四之宫完全没有理会他的话，微笑着揽住他的腰，非常准确地碰到某个点，怀中的人马上就像遇水的草莓棉花糖一样软下去了。</p><p>“嗯……小翔身上确实有草莓味诶，是不是偷吃我放在壁橱上的草莓糖了？”四之宫在男孩的发间深深嗅一口，手指已经伸进他宽松的衣服里，触到此刻开始发烫的皮肤，“不是很严重的发作对吧……我知道了，那我就用轻飘飘模式来帮你哦。”</p><p>翔对这个完全不听自己说话的人已经绝望了，“轻飘飘模式又是什么鬼啊！”</p><p>“就是这样哦。”四之宫微笑着把他压倒在窗台上，摘下眼镜放在一边，撑在他耳边居高临下俯视他：“顺带一提，昨晚那种叫香草馅饼模式，除此之外还有硬邦邦模式、冰淇淋模式和小熊饼干模式……不过也由不得你选就是了。”</p><p>他俯身下去，一边毫不留情地玩弄翔身上敏感的部位，一边有些满不在乎地低声道：“反正你喜欢我对你粗暴，不是吗？”</p><p>翔过于敏感的身体根本受不了这样的对待，没多久就在他手上释放出来。他喘着气试图躲开身上的人进一步的挑逗，身体还在高潮的余韵中微微颤抖，马上又被强迫着再度打开。</p><p>“你也太不乖了……只是这样完全不能让你满足吧，那你躲什么？”</p><p>在床上四之宫的性格偶尔会突然变得十分强势，并且吃软不吃硬，越是反抗越是会被他恶劣地对待。翔很早以前就清楚了这一点，此刻虽然本能地有些想逃开，但还是强忍着尽量放开身体任他摆弄。</p><p>然而他很快还是感觉有点受不住了，四之宫的所谓“轻飘飘模式”似乎就是极尽所能地挑逗他身上的一切敏感点，自己却居高临下作壁上观。翔看着他饶有兴致的表情，脑袋都快爆炸了，忍了又忍，还是小声道：“那，那月……我已经好了，不用再……”</p><p>四之宫哦了一声，手却丝毫没停：“可是，你的这里…还一直在吸我的手指，好像不想它们抽出去一样……如果是我在里面……现在肯定又要被你榨干了。不愧是魅魔……这方面真的好厉害。”</p><p>翔被他的荤话气到发昏，本来有意要怒骂他一通，说出来语不成句带着哭腔的话却像求饶一样，“想打架吗……！谁…谁想榨干你了……恬不知耻！我一点都……一点都不想要你，你给我……滚……”</p><p>“嘘——”四之宫竖起食指，“小翔再这样说话，轻飘飘模式就要变成小熊饼干模式了……你会更辛苦哦。”</p><p>翔的身体趴在层层叠叠的软垫里，腰被身后的人箍着，手无助地扯着不知道哪个垫子的流苏，脸颊和眼角都红红的，那么多悲伤的境遇都没能让他落泪，此刻却已经分明泫然欲泣了。被碰到某处，他又反射性地想往前逃，但毫无疑问马上被抓回原处惩罚。</p><p>“管你什么……轻飘飘……你还不如直接给我个痛快……”</p><p>“小翔好贪心啊，”那月将身子俯下去，在男孩耳边似笑非笑地说：“神职人员不可纵欲，每次我与你做这种事都是犯戒，所以才尽量用不涉及我自身的方式帮助你的……你就这么想要我吗？”</p><p>“那就如你所愿。”</p><p>腰突然被抬起来，毫无准备的插入让翔惊呼出声，他完全不明白事情怎么又演变成这样了。身后的人却也没有急着动作，反而像在确认什么一般，从他的尾椎往上一路慢慢抚摸到蝴蝶骨，轻声感叹道：“现在我总算明白为什么都说魅魔是最危险的了……不然我怎么会这样被你每一寸的皮肤……每一次呼吸……每一个动作所魅惑……”</p><p>四之宫说着，覆住翔难捱地扯住软垫的手，十指相扣，忽然笑起来，“还好你永远只会是我一个人的魅魔……你感觉到了吗？你的里面已经完全是我的形状了……从内而外，都完全是我专属的样子。”</p><p>翔实在是受不了了，抬手去锤他，哭喊道：“你别说了……！要做就快点做！”</p><p> </p><p>待他们一通胡闹完，时间已过午后。两个年轻人也顾不上吃午饭，就相拥在塌上一起睡过去，然后又被一起饿醒过来。可怜的小翔被折腾得够呛，却还要费力阻止某位神父跑去做饭，慌慌忙忙系上围裙打算随便弄点东西填饱两个人的肚子。</p><p>被勒令禁止进入厨房的四之宫乖乖坐在餐桌上，撑着头注视忙里忙外的小身影，突然笑起来，拉长了声音很幸福地说：“好可爱——小翔就像我的妻子一样。”</p><p>厨房里握着勺子的人马上炸毛了，“谁是你妻子啊！我不是女的！而且我连人类都不是！”</p><p>四之宫笑眯眯地走过去给他顺毛，“是啊，好可惜。其实我有想象过小翔是女孩子的样子……大概和现在也不会有什么区别吧。唯有这里……”<br/>
他把手覆在翔的小腹上，“……如果是女孩子的话，这里肯定早就有我的小宝宝了。”</p><p>翔触电一般把他的手打掉，看他貌似是在真情实感地遗憾，简直气到七窍生烟，“笨蛋那月！！你想要小孩，外面多得是女人愿意给你生吧！反正我这辈子、下辈子都不可能给你生孩子的！！”</p><p>四之宫显然没想到他会这么生气，不知所措了片刻，马上像意识到了什么，执起他的手，非常认真地道歉道：“对不起，我没想到小翔会这么吃醋……小翔放心，我绝对不会和外面的女人交往的，我想要的只是和小翔的孩子，和别人的从根本的前提上就没有意义，我……”</p><p>被他用这种被遗弃的小狗一样的眼神注视着，翔真是气也气不起来，不气又过意不去，眼见他的表白越说越离谱，连耳朵尖都全红了，忍无可忍地打断他：“够了！我知道了！”</p><p>他想了想，又加了一句：“我才没有吃醋！这只是……”</p><p>“可是我有去请教过别人，小翔这种表现明明就是吃醋哦。”四之宫一本正经地道。</p><p>小翔要晕过去了：“你怎么连这也去问别人啊？！你问谁了！”</p><p>“因为我经常不明白小翔生气的理由，”神父老老实实地回答，“所以有稍微请教一下镇上见多识广的琼斯夫人。”</p><p>小翔真的窒息了：“按照你以前说起的……她不是最八卦的一个吗！”</p><p>“是吗？”四之宫有点困扰地思忖了一会儿，“不过确实……现在外面不知道为什么都在传我有一个青梅竹马的未婚妻在家乡等我，因为我回不去在闹别扭。”</p><p>“不过他们说错啦，我青梅竹马的未婚妻，明明现在就在我怀里呢。”</p><p>他欢欢喜喜地亲了一口翔的发顶。</p><p>“现在，过去，往后……我都最喜欢你了。”</p><p>—————Fin——————</p><p>附1.关于四之宫是怎么拆了黑市拍卖场的</p><p>“三千万一次！还有要加价的吗？”</p><p>四之宫凝视着台上笼子里的人，最开始的震惊和滔天怒意此刻已经逐渐平息，他听见自己深吸一口气，举起牌子说：“四千万。”</p><p>一开始恹恹地蜷在笼子一角的精灵，此刻循声望来。他应当是马上认出了出价的人是谁，瞳孔猛地一缩，下意识往后退去，牵起了缚在四肢的锁链一阵铃铃的声响。</p><p>四之宫感到自己的心脏也痛得一缩。耳边拍卖会的人还在聒噪地说些什么，他以为自己可以理智，可以控制自己，但事实上他发现自己不知何时已经不受控制地迈开脚步，往台上走去。</p><p>似乎有人挡在他身前要带他去办正式的交易手续，他只觉得烦躁，随手一推，那个人就直接飞了出去，撞翻了一堆椅子。</p><p>警卫马上围过来，相关负责人员高声警告，他却只是睨着他们，用仇恨而鄙夷的音调说：“你们这些渣滓，竟敢这样对待他……？”</p><p>“施加到他身上的痛苦……我现在就要你们血债血偿！！”</p><p>四之宫从来不知道自己的身体里能骤然迸发出如此强大的力量。无数的人涌上来，却没有任何一个能够拦住他向那个人走去的脚步。</p><p>他沉在这具被暴虐的情绪支配的躯壳里，第一次如此真切地了解到真正的自己究竟是怎样的存在。<br/>
他可以是毁灭一切的暴君，却同样因为爱所向披靡。</p><p>终于走到精灵面前，他看见自己向翔伸出的手，就像雪夜中兜兜转转终于找到家的归人。<br/>
“没有我在，你就把自己搞成这副样子了吗？”</p><p>四之宫眼中还有未散的戾气，让翔下意识胆怯地往后一蜷，但马上又鼓起勇气抬头正视自己久别重逢的故人，用微微颤抖却仍旧冷静的音调说：“你也听到刚刚他们是怎么介绍我的了吧……现在的我是一个魅魔，你找到我、救下我、向我伸出手……你真的想清楚了吗？”</p><p>四之宫闭了闭眼，“我只知道，如果我在这里放弃了你，我将再也没有资格信奉神，而变成永生无法自我原谅的罪人。”</p><p>仿佛满载风尘弹尽粮绝的旅人遇到绿洲，或者漂泊已久的游子远远望见了故乡的轮廓，翔的眼中骤然染上雾气。<br/>
他动容地深吸一口气，终于乳燕投林一般，郑重地握住了四之宫的手。</p><p> </p><p>附2.小翔的日记<br/>
X年X月X日  晴<br/>
有时候我真感觉那月是个不可思议的人。<br/>
他明明是人类，却可以听懂小动物说的话，明明是个神父，却和我这个魅魔像没事人一样快快乐乐地一起生活。<br/>
（而且做饭还可以难吃到那份上，不管怎么想都根本不是人类能做到的啊！）</p><p>然而他是个天才，这点是毋庸置疑的。<br/>
不管是我们一起开始的音乐，还是他的神学造诣都……好到令人气愤的程度。</p><p>“我拖累了他。”<br/>
我时常被这个想法压到喘不过气来。</p><p>他是我的恩人，是我现在生活的全部依靠，是我最好的朋友，也是我……唯一的挚爱。正是因为如此，我才不愿意看到他为了我断送自己的前途。<br/>
他真是无用的敏感，很多地方明明很天然，却每次都能看透我的想法——他肯定是猜到了我的想法，昨天才会来跟我说他根本不在乎在教廷的名利地位，现在跟我一起的生活就是最幸福的。<br/>
他这样想我真的很开心，但是这也并不能成为我理所应当接受他付出的理由。</p><p>然而我能为他做的事情实在太少了。我连怎样让他高兴都不知道……亏我现在还是魅魔呢。<br/>
他很喜欢音乐，或许我可以试着把搁置了好久的小提琴重新练习起来……</p><p>还有，神父的工作是很忙的，我不能再这么依赖他了！他本来在外面的时间就不长，今天出去了半天，我居然没忍住去门口确认了4次他回来没有……我也太傻了！可恶，绝对不能再这样了！</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>用四之宫是因为四之宫一次性可以指那月和砂月两个人；<br/>不知道为什么有点虐的设定最后也会变成沙雕小甜饼，大概他俩就是什么都会变甜吧！<br/>有努力描绘出原作他们那种笨蛋夫夫和老夫老妻感，不知道读者感受怎么样……（会不会有读者都不知道，中文地区那翔也太冷了qwqqq）<br/>总之下一篇写天狐大人和小狐狸翔之进！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>